The Late Miracle
by switmikan74
Summary: Christmas brings miracles. Arthur learned that in the end, that every boys and girls, naughty or nice, are given a chance for happiness.


HEYYYYYYYYY! So, it's been a while. Funny story is that I was busy making a class project movie! I'm the star! :D! Then got really frustrated when the project was canceled because of an annoying teacher and her annoying niece from the other class of our Filipino subject teacher. Then the training for Campus Journalism started and I really lost any sort of free time to update a story here with all this projects and activities I had thrown myself into. I'm really sorry about this! Please forgive me! But I'm a graduating high school student and I'm really trying to be in the top ten this year so...*puppy dog eyes*

**Title: **The Late Miracle

**Pairing:** USUK

OoOoOo

The day was cold and overly chill. The sky was pregnant of gray clouds that gave birth to white snow and the air dances in a crisp tune along with wintry songs that fills the surrounding. Everything is at its happiest today. Arthur hated it.

How could everybody be so happy when he was here all alone? How could they be so cruel as to rub it in his face that he was unhappy with all this happiness around?

Arthur shook his head and clenches his hand in defeat. He was being bitter again, he tried to be happy today because it should have hurt less as Christmas day lingers near in the air.

He should have known better that not everyone could be happy, could be inflicted with this joyous occasion. He should have known better that he can't move on over one Alfred F. Jones.

So, he walked aimlessly through town until it brought him back to places that still breaths all their memories together. It washes over him like heavy rain that doesn't want to stop. He tried to push those nagging pain in his heart to the back of his mind until he forgets that he even have one to begin with. He turned his back and walked more until it brought him to the park.

The park was beautiful, it always have been beautiful. He looked around and noticed that it was oddly almost empty. Like his heart, he bitterly thought, like his empty, empty heart.

"How cruel of people to leave you empty when you're too beautiful to miss out!" He said to the silent park, his voice echoing around.

Arthur laughed. He was really acting crazy as everyone seemed to think nowadays.

Nowadays, he spent his days alone muttering things to entertain himself in his loneliness. Nowadays, he rather spends his time in his room to bury himself in homeworks and projects just to get his mind of things, things such as his messy break up with Alfred.

Alfred. He hadn't seen Alfred for quite a while now, he hadn't seen him for a month now actually. He had been avoiding the man, he does not want him to see him a mess.

Arthur runs his hand through his messy hair and sighs. The day was getting awfully colder, he should go home now.

Walking back to the empty dorm was quite tiring when he knows he has no one to go home to. He prefers to have his Christmas alone this year, he doesn't want to take home his loneliness to his home.

"I might as well finish all the holiday homeworks given to us." He mutters to himself when he enters his room. He tried doing all those awfully hard assignments but he just doesn't find any will to do it. So, he lies on his bed and fell asleep.

It was in the afternoon when he heard a knock on his door. Confused, he stood up and walked towards the door. He waited for a moment to open the door when he heard a knock again.

"What do you wan-" Arthur's words came to an abrupt stop when he saw who it was. Blue eyes stared towards his greens and he was almost swept away again by the sky that he looks at.

"Alfred." He curtly said, his voice expertly hiding his pain.

"Arthur." Alfred replied to his short response to his presence, eyes never leaving the pretty peridots of Arthur's. His hand reached out towards Arthur but the Brit flinched away.

"What are you doing here? It's Christmas eve, everyone had gone back home since seventeen." The Brit uttered, eyes averted and hands fiddling with one another in nervous habit.

"Why are you here as well?" Alfred retorted before pushing his way in the Brit's room. He made his way to the bed before flopping comfortably upon it.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked again though this time laced in slight anger. They hadn't seen each other in a month and this man acts like nothing happened.

"Making myself comfortable in my boyfriend's bed." The American nonchalantly answered. Arthur bristled with anger.

"We broke up a moth ago if you hadn't been exactly updated!" He shouted, voice quivering in unmasked anger.

"Oh, really? What I actually remember was me seeing you walked away quickly from our argument." Alfred gazed darkly to the Brit. "And then started avoiding me!"

"You kiss a girl!"

"She kissed me!"

"You didn't push her away!"

"She didn't let me!"

"You didn't want to!"

"Stop. Just stop and listen here carefully, Arthur, I don't care about that girl. I don't care if everybody started kissing me out of nowhere or throw themselves shamelessly at me because I don't care about them, I will never care about them. All I would ever care is you, Arthur, and you alone." Alfred got up from the bed and pulled the Brit towards him in a longing hug. Arthur squirmed but didn't push away.

"Hugging me won't make you my boyfriend again." Arthur muttered, face buried on the American's chest.

"No, it wouldn't because I'm still your boyfriend. I love you, Arthur."

_I love you, Arthur. I love you._

Arthur woke up with a start. It was a dream, another of his mocking dream.

He looked up his white ceiling and just stared for a long while until he felt those silly tears again slide down his face. It felt so good to cry because it was the only way for him to express his aching, he still longed for Alfred. He wished for Alfred to come and swept him away from the shadows that were eating his heart.

"I love you..." He sobbed and wished for a miracle.

11:30 pm. Thirty minutes before midnight and the start of Christmas.

The dorm was silent of joy and so was his heart, he shook his head and sat directly in front of his window and waited for the fireworks that this town always shows on Christmas, his hand clenched firmly his cellphone.

It wasn't like him to get depressed for so long over a guy, but it wasn't just any guy; he thought, it was Alfred.

Popular little Alfred who can stole anyone's heart, even his cold wintry one that distanced itself from everyone. He caught his unloveable heart without giving him a chance to reject his advances

Silly him for believing he could be loved by the most handsome guy in this large school. Silly, silly him.

He smiled, a quirk of the lips that paint the frustration and hurt he have.

Silly him for still loving the guy.

He dialed Alfred's number but didn't press the call button, he just looked at it with a blank stare.

11:56 pm. Time does fly quickly when everything that surrounds you is a blur in your jumbled thoughts, he thinks when he noticed the time on his cell.

Should I press this? Should I call him? He debated. Should I? Could I?

11:58 pm. Arthur made a quick decision and press the number. He waited for a response but after three beeps, none came.

11:59 pm. He called again in desperation. When voice mail answered him, he answered back.

"Alfred..." He shakily whispered, trying to test his voice. "I love you... I know it's too late and I know you didn't really love me back but I just wanted you to know that I love you. I still love you. God knows how much I love you. If you can love me back, even just for today..."

He didn't finish his sentence and hung up immediately and waited for a miracle to come.

12:00 am. The fireworks were loud and deafening, the cheers of the people downtown echoed tauntingly in his school. He waited patiently for that one Christmas miracle that people always talked about.

But none came.

It was Christmas day, he thought as he woke up from his awkward slumber in the chair. He thought about getting a late flight to London but figures that he wouldn't make it to his family's Christmas party.

He looked at his phone and noticed that he got seven miscalls made in the early hours of the day. Five in the morning, his brain supplied, the calls were made at five in the morning, roughly four hours ago.

There are also twenty-eight messages. The calls and the messages came from the very same person.

Alfred. Arthur's green, green eyes widened and called the American immediately.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. Arthur's breath hitched, he missed his smooth voice, he missed everything about Alfred, he missed Alfred.

"Alfred..." Arthur's eyes crinkled to a smile. "Alfred..."

Tears slowly fell down from his eyes and he didn't try to wipe it away.

"Alfred..." He sobbed. "I love you..."

Alfred didn't answer right away but after a moment, he heard a sigh, shaky from his nervousness.

"Arthur, let me explain everything to you." He said, straight to the point as usual.

So, he listened carefully to every word he says, from the admittance that he did kiss the girl to how he kept denying that he was falling in love with him because from the start he was just a bet to the point where he was too late for him to get him back because he thought he doesn't want to see him again and towards his ending where he discovered his calls when he came home from his party at five.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... It's okay..." It's okay because he knew from the start this story he was in. From the start where he was only a bet to the part he kissed the girl, he was in it every single step of the way.

"It's okay, Alfred." He says as he cradled the phone daintily, his hands quivering.

His room was silent except for his sobs and hiccuped answers to Alfred's comfort. The surrounding was still very crisp and cold but slowly a warm feeling enveloped his heart pushing those shadows out. His green eyes were puffy and red from the continuous tears he sheds but he doesn't care.

"Alfred..." He heaved as if he can't stop saying the name of the American.

"I love you."

Alfred stopped at the other side of the phone but a smile tugged brightly on his lips. He loved Arthur for all he was worth, for all his flaws and mistakes, he was glad he was loved in return by the greatest man he had ever met.

"I love you too."

It was slightly late but he still have to admit, Christmas miracles do happen even to a jaded Brit like him.

FIN

I wrote this alternative ending because I don't want to dampen the holiday mood by my original draft of the story. It was meant to be really sad and unrequited but I reconsider and gave little Arthur a happy one instead. Oh, I'm really sorry but I still don't have any inspiration for the ending of It's France's Fault but I will get back to it as soon as I have one and wasn't particularly busy. :D.

Review!


End file.
